Human Tears
by Black Dragon Lady
Summary: A human with dulled senses bring a cold creature's heart to warmth or will blood flow in the place of love. crossover with ff7, ff8 and saiyuki, Pairings: HPSS, LMSB, DMRL and others are with in the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, new story and new things I'm doing. Anyways, don't ask me why I did a crossover with final fantasy 7 and 8(don't feel like putting up roman numerals) but it was stuck in my head for the longest time and maybe a few from Saiyuki haven't decided yet but I'll put a warning anyways. so enjoy the story as much as you guys can. Love is so beautiful when it doesn't happen to me. !!!

Disclaimer: All HP, FF, and Saiyuki characters belong to either to Square Enix, JK Rowling, or Kazuya Minekura. I don't anything and being a poor college student doesn't help any, really, it doesn't so why would you ever bother with my poor ass.

PS. Flamers are unwelcome and hated for all those bad things they say just to annoy the crap out of me. So if you wish not to be cursed by a Santa Marie priest or witch, people get it mixed down here then leave me the hell alone. so, with that said enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

Cid Kramer, principal of the Four Fathers Military School of Magic, sat drinking his cup of tea in the peace of his office at the very same school he was head of. Vice principal, Rufus Shinra, drank his black coffee as scattered documents were left unnoticed on the desk before the two.

Cid sighed happily as nothing too serious happened during the last school year. It was relatively quiet and he was more than happy to relish in his happiness. The problem weren't the cadets, no they knew better than do something stupid. It was the teachers that taught those very same cadets. It was two pairs of couples that saw fit to make the most trouble in his school but he was glad that something wasn't blown up or anyone needs serious medical attention.

Rufus let a small smile reach the corners of his mouth as he noticed Cid's contented mood. He knew the four people that caused the most trouble, and damage, were a bit more calmed this past year since any of their school days. He figured that it was that one other person's problems that had put everyone on alert.

"Do you think it was a fluke Cid?" Rufus asked with a calculating look.

Cid scoffed at the simple notion that anything that happened in their school was a fluke.

"Hardly, Strife and Leonhart both are far too subtle that it doesn't affect the school that much. It's that girl and their lovers that cause all this damned trouble all the time. Why she is still here I don't know. She isn't on the staff roster and yet it's been three years since she graduated." Cid sighed before he took a sip of tea. "I'm just glad no one lost a limb this time."

Rufus smirked at the information. "Yes, Almasy is a unique character but I've know Sephroith since my early teen years, and I did attend with Strife, Leonhart and Almasy on top of all that. I was slightly surprised that Sephroith even proposed to strife two years ago. The girl, well there nothing we can really do now can we."

Cid glared at nothing in particular.

"Well, she is a big problem but Almasy makes her into a demon. And for those two, they seem made for each other. Now, Leonhart and Almasy on the other hand have been out for blood since before they came here. No detention record can match theirs, they at least an hour everyday through out all of their schooling here."

Rufus laughed at the last statement and it was true. Every time school was let out he would ask Leonhart to join him and the others and all the brunette said was 'detention' and that was that. Also, the fact that Almasy, Leonhart, along with a few other staff members, came from the same orphanage.

Cid gave Rufus a look that said many things before going back to his tea. Once Rufus had calmed he drank more of his slightly cooled coffee and looked over at the desk. There was a lot to do even if it was the beginning of the summer but they liked to get it done before he and Cid went their separate ways.

"We're over staffed."

Cid set his tea down with a glare at the younger vice principal.

"What do you mean Rufus?"

"We hired tow to four new employees to handle the load of growing student body two years ago. Yet, since Alistair put that new school past dragon lane we have too many teachers."

Rufus picked up a folder on the table and handing it over to Cid. Cid looked through the folder frowning at the list of staff members. He lifted his eyes to the blonde's.

"It would be a shame to lose such fresh talent."

"We have no choice sir."

"Yes, I know."

Just then a tapping on the window brought the two out of their pensive silence. They both looked towards the window and on the sill outside were a barn owl with a letter attached to its leg. Rufus cocked his head to the sided as the owl hooted for entry. After waiting longer the owl tapped the window again with an indigent look.

"No one uses owls anymore. I wonder where it came from." Cid said waving a hand in Rufus's direction.

The vice principal glared at the principal as he stood to let the owl in. it flew in and landed on Cid's desk.

"Why can't people email me?"

"It's probably from Europe, sir. You know how slow with technology they are."

Cid scoffed at the comment while removing the letter attached to owl's leg. The writing on the front was female and his name was spelled out in neat red letters. He flipped it over to see a seal he hadn't seen in years.

"Hogwarts." Cid said breaking the seal, which was the coat of arms of Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts, sir?" Rufus asked while pushing his hand through his hair.

"A magical school in Scotland, it been around for a few centuries. A castle turned into a school, Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizarding. Its been remolded about twenty times in the last few centuries." Cid rambled waving his hand with the letter.

He unfolded the parchment and read the smooth lines that were down by the female whom wrote his name. He frowned by half way through the letter.

"What is it Cid?" Rufus asked leaning back with a pensive look. The look on Cid's face usually meant trouble for him and that's what bothered him the most.

"Recently appointed Headmistress Minerva McGonagall is requesting a few teachers." Cid said rereading the letter. "And a temporary deputy till a proper one is found."

Rufus smirked as the information formed an idea in his head. Is it was one thing Rufus could do was take full advantage of anything that comes his way no matter the situation.

"We could send some of the more experienced teachers. All the new teachers can gain their experience here and transfer next year."

Cid looked over at Rufus for a few second before smirking at his vice principal.

"Yes and your going to look after them."

Rufus smiled at the words.

"Of course…not." Blue eyes glared at the portly man before him. "I refuse to go across a damned ocean to appease your sick sense of humor Kramer."

Cid smirked at the sarcasm laced over each and every word spoken to him. This was why he had hired the younger blonde. He was blunt, intelligent and actually knew what to do in even the worst kind of situation. It was times like these where Cid needed Rufus away for something he knew he wouldn't be able to handle.

"You will go and you're taking Sephroith, Strife, Leonhart, Almasy, Trepe, Dincht, Kinneas, that girl Kinneas is engaged to, and Valentine and his lover. Not bad I would say."

Rufus was the epitome of undignified at that moment. All the people Cid had listed were either former school mates or he was taught by that person. His jaw was wide open from shock and after the indicial shock he glared at the older man.

"Why them? What's going on in Europe?"

Cid sighed putting the letter before Rufus. Rufus straighten his tie and pushed his hair back before lifting the parchment. He read it twice to make sure he understood the contents right and the main reason why he was going with the group Kramer told him to take.

"Fine, but why are Valentine, his love and Kinneas going?"

"Extra help, Shinra." Cid leaned forward. "You're going to need it"

Shinra glared at his employer but said nothing. He had a feeling he was going to need the help. He was glad that girl wasn't going.

"Take her too."

"What!? Shit, no!"

A/N: There I hope you all like and I don't know why I put this up but hey, writer's block sucks ass. so enjoy and take care and review if you feel the need to.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I already put up the damned disclaimer! Why the hell do I need put up another bitches: P

Chapter 2

Harry sat in his seat next to the window watching the scenery pass by in a fast pace. There was no one else in the compartment and Harry preferred it that way. He didn't need to explain the bandages on his wrist or the bruises that covered his arms and torso. He also suspected that a rib was broken and trying to shift out of place but he had been careful of it all day.

Too much had happened in the last two years that Harry had snapped. Not as bad as some but he snapped in the general sense of everything. His eyes lost the shine that made his eyes glow, and if he was skinny before his new anorexic look made him look worse off than before. He felt weak and useless for the so called cause and it only took two years to accomplish it. Nothing was going right and not anything good going for the "Light Side", as some may say.

There was also the fact that his uncle had drank more than usual during the summer holidays. All his pent up anger from housing Harry and just work in general was all taken out on his nephew. I was Harry's breaking point once that first hit connected with his ribs.

Commotion on the other side of the door brought Harry's away from the window. He stared at the covered screen that held the silhouette of two very tall figures.

"Almasy, you won't get back to the castle with the attitude and face anytime soon. Your stuck with me till this blasted train stops." The sound of kids running by with a gasp once they had slowed to look at the tall people. "These children are far too easy to scare than the cadets." A silky voice said.

"Shut it, Strife. I know all that. I don't need you to remind me how fucking long this damned trip is going to be. What I don't understand is why is the ice princess staying with the others we get guard duty," growled out the second voice, Almasy.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the discussion outside his doors. They didn't sound British, Scottish or any other native tongue from the area. The English sounded rougher, like American.

"Enough Almasy, she will tell Leonhart about your obvious upset state. I hardly think you want anything missing once we go through those doors." Strife responded as he leaned against the door. At least that's whom Harry believed who it was.

Almasy sighed and sifted to lean on the train hall wall. "Squall picked up that lost snake by chance really. Don't give me that look, when she was in school she never had Squall for a fucking class. I was her damned teacher and fuck, I was worried if there was going to be an explosion in the classroom and not the steady clam she is now. At least he isn't as closed off as before."

Harry heard the smile in Almasy's voice and frowned. Snakes usually don't bring smiles to people's faces.

"Sephiroth, how are _you _coping without your husband?" the commit was said as a comeback to the early talk.

Harry gaped at the words spoken. Coming from a muggle home, thing like homosexuality was a taboo that was soon becoming the norm. Even if the norm was something to be cautious of even if others felt comforted by it. It was odd but since he was little uncle Vernon had always spoken hated words on homosexuals.

He tried shifting closer to listen more on the conversation. Harry leaned too far and banged his bad rib cushion. It didn't hurt to hit the cushion but it shifted the precarious rib that was at a breaking point. He cried out in pain.

The door to the compartment opened with a quick jerk. The lock broke at the duo rushed in to see what had caused the pained cry. Harry was blinded by pain and clutched his midsection in hopes to alleviate the throbbing there. He felt the rib poking his fragile skin in the hopes it could break through.

"Hey kid, can you hear me?"

Harry slightly registered that the voice belonged to Almasy. He slowly opened his eyes to bright green eyes and short blonde hair. Breathing evenly was hard as the rib seemed to pushing on a lung at the same time trying to break skin.

A gloved hand reach Harry's and pulled it away to be replaced by another gloved hand and gently put pressure on the pained area. Harry cried out and held his eyes tight.

"Almasy, help me remove the shirt." Sephiroth said.

"Right." Almasy said as he pulled out a knife from his boot. He cut down the center of a green shirt and removed its remains.

"Lie on your back." Sephiroth said gently as he help the young wizard lie on his back. Harry looked up at the man and saw silver hair and bright aquamarine eyes shining in concentration.

"I am Sephiroth, tell me you name." Sephiroth stated as he pealed off the bandages that held tightly to Harry's wrist.

"Ha-Har…Harry Potter, sir." Harry stuttered out as a shock of pain made it self known.

"Were you attacked before we came in Harry?" Almasy asked as he checked for the room.

"No, sir."

Once Almasy was sure that no one was still in the room he kneeled down by Harry's head. He gently put a gloved hand on Harry's forehead. Harry could smell something like fireworks. It was odd but he remembered Duddly setting fireworks off and the smell of the firework that had hit him in the stomach.

"My name is Seifer Almasy and this is Sephiroth Strife. Just stay calm and you'll be fine." Seifer turned his head to Sephiroth. "What's the stat?"

Sephiroth glared at the man next to him as he continued to study the scan spell he had cast.

"A dislocated rib, a broken rib, bruising all over his torso and arms, cuts on both wrist and extremely under weight for someone his age and height. I'm a little surprised he could move at all."

"Reminds me of someone but she wasn't as bad as him." Seifer said thinking about the other he had met in a similar condition.

"That isn't something to ponder now Almasy."

Seifer glared at the man next to him but said nothing as Sephiroth pulled out a green orb with swirls of pure white.

"Harry, look me in the eyes. Good, now I need you to relax and stop your magic from healing your body. Its complicating your condition and once I cast it will interfere and all your magic will be drained." Bright aquamarine eyes showed no deceit in the silver haired man's words as his face was stoned with no emotion. It reminded Harry of Snape.

A hand moved through his ragged hair and he looked up to Seifer. He gave a nod and took a deep breath as he felt his magic and asked it to release his body. It refused because it was helping but Harry told it the man could fix him with out complicating it. It agreed and released its hold on the teen.

A deep smooth voice spoke a few words. Harry felt a strong magic enclose his body and slowly and un-painfully healed him. He sighed as the pressure was release and exhaustion too over his frail form.

"Dad, why are we having this conversation? I don't get why I'm here on the fucking train."

"What did I tell you about cursing Riddle?" Harry heard Sephiroth say.

"Sorry Uncle but still. I don't play well with idiots." Riddle retorted with a huff. Harry felt a shift under his head.

Seifer chuckled at the obvious female voice that registered to Harry.

"What happened to cau… ah…shit, don't tell me you hurt someone. I hope their not bleeding while we're in here, brat."

Harry heard a sigh and felt a shifting under his head again. He slowly opened his eyes as saw that at least a twenty year old woman sat where his head rested. Long brown hair and ruby eyes that reminded him of Voldemort's deadly stare. Riddle was a bit heavy but healthy looking and a full face with built arms. It seemed like she worked out but ate as much as she wanted. The shift under his head told him that his pillow were a pair of thighs.

"I didn't hurt him physically. Just his pride, he turned beat red and made his sister cry. You should have seen that carrot top's face." Riddle said with an evil smirk as she chuckled at her own accomplishments.

Harry jerked up and scared the hell out of Riddle. He was trying to avoid the overlapping of Voldemort's face on the young girls. Her face was similar to Tom Riddle he had met in his second year.

"Shit, what the hell…Ow! Uncle!"

"What did I just say Riddle?" Sephiroth said glaring at the woman clutching her head.

"Ahh…now, Gabe, you scared him." Seifer smirked.

Harry gave a sigh of release of air as the ruby eyes dulled. He looked Riddle up and down and found a few similarities that matched the Riddle from the diary but nothing concrete.

"Can I help you?" Gabe snapped as she leaned back crossing her legs. She frowned at the lost of the comfortable position she had been in.

"Where are you from?"

Riddle jerked a little at the question. She looked to her father and uncle but found no answers there. She sighed as she spoke.

"That's dad and mom is at the castle." She said as she pointed to Seifer. "I'm orphaned and they adopted me. Now, any more questions? Like whom I fucked, how many times I masturbate in one night…OW…DAD!"

"Shut it Gabe. Harry's been through enough today and he doesn't need your mouth. Hmm…I think that once we get to the castle that you should escort him to the infirmary." Seifer said leaning back with a smirk plastered on his face.

Harry was about to protest when a pair of gloved fingers grabbed his chin and turned his head slowly as not to hurt him.

"I didn't heal you so you couldn't get better, Mr. Potter. I have done it for Gabe before and now she has a life. If you get better we can help you get back together but that's all up to you." Sephiroth said slowly to Harry before releasing the youth's face and leaned back. Harry gave a small nod and the man smirked.

Harry leaned back feeling tired but a tug on his arm landed him in Gabe's lap.

"I was comfortable before you moved. Sleep."

Harry smiled as he rested his head on the comfy thighs. The scent of fresh summer rain put him slowly to sleep. Funny how that scent erased all thoughts of Voldemort from his mind.

A/N: Well, I hoped you all liked this one. I worked hard on it and am trying to come up with a few things. A lot of characters but I can manage. Well, waiting for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Human Tears

A/N: Fuck off!! I already said I don't own shit!!!

- - - - - -

Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall looked sideways at her companion while they made their way to the Great Hall. Rufus Shinra was in a white suit and shinning black dress shoes. He looked too comfortable within the halls for being an out sided to Hogwarts.

"So, Shinra how are things in the states? They don't seemed too concerned about You-Know-Who."

Rufus turned blue calculating eyes on the older woman next to him. There was something that grated his nerves about the woman. It could be that the woman was a goody two shoes and that annoyed him a lot. At least Cloud Strife had a bad side to him and he was a big good boy in school. He wondered if that was why he was picked on before becoming friends with Leonhart.

"I'm not sure who this person really is McGonagall. I seem to remember that he being mentioned when I was younger but it was unimportant to me. The states usually don't bother with other countries till it has to affect us in some way." He said smoothly running a hand through his short blonde hair.

McGonagall glared at the younger man next to her.

"That's not true, Shinra. Eighteen years ago the states provided some aide against the Dark Lord."

The stern voice told Rufus a lot about his temporary employer.

"Eighteen years ago I was still in grade school madam. I don't recall any of that since I wasn't old enough to really care. Since I was sent with some of our strongest teachers in offensive magic I think then really is no need to worry."

Rufus knew he had struck gold when the woman gasped and stopped walking.

"You mean your staff practices the Dark Arts?"

Rufus raised a blonde eyebrow and laughed at the allegations.

Once calmed he spoke. "Dark Arts, hardly. We don't use wand or use useless time consuming incantations. We use these." In the blonde's hands was a small glowing sphere. It was blue and swirled with magic that McGonagall felt from where she was standing. "We have been able to control magic from natural magic stones. They are hard to find and each can give birth to a new one once it reaches its limits. Dark magic, hardly."

Rufus finished his explanations while turning and opening his coat. Handing from a holster was a short shot gun. In the handle four slots seemed to have been drilled into it. Three were filled with stones and one was emptied, the sphere fit into the slot.

Craning his head towards the Headmistress he said, "I seem to need remind you that Cid Kramer gave you the extra teachers, which you so desperately needed, to defend this aged home. So, please do not judge us when you requested our services. We are from a military school after all."

With that Rufus walked towards the Great Hall with all intentions of having a good dinner.

------

Cloud Strife smirked as his friend as he glared as his lover with hard blue eyes and crossed arms in obvious anger. At least Cloud could tell, the stoic man showed no emotions and it seemed every one was confused but the blonde before the man.

"Squall, I don't see why your so angry. She's fine, alive and her heart beat is normal." Seifer said hoping the brunette wasn't too angered at him. He could tell by the darkening of those blue eyes.

"Whatever." Squall said turning around and storming out of the room.

"So, Almasy what did you do this time?" Cloud asked as his silver haired lover stood behind him leaning on the back of his seat.

Seifer glared at the two watching him.

"I have no clue." He growled out.

Cloud laughed at the blonde's misery as Sephiroth chuckled as the door opened and long haired cowboy walked in. He raised an eyebrow at the trio within the room.

"You guys are needed in the Great Hall." Irvine said tipping his hat a bit.

Cloud stood and kissed his husband's cheek. "I'll get Squall, you guys go ahead."

Seifer gave a great full look before they left.

--------

Gabrielle stretched her arms over her head before lighting the fag between her lips. She sucked it deeply while looking at the teen next to her. The kid looked good after the cure spell. Then again it was a level three spell; her uncle never did half assed jobs anyway.

"Smile, that spell fixed you up good." She said blowing smoke in the air over her head.

Harry's eyes turned to the woman next to him. He sighed after looking her over.

"Seifer isn't you real father."

She smirked at the information. "Nope. I don't know who my real father was. My mother was a crazy woman. Tried to kill me five times, I got the scars to prove it." Gabrielle took another drag and blew it into the air. "I was happy when I was accepted to FFMM and was away for so long, didn't even have to go home for the holidays. My parents were students too when I entered but they graduated before I knew them. It was funny to watch them when I was younger. They were out for blood then, maybe now too. Eh, can never tell."

"Out for blood?"

Gabrielle chuckled as smoke left her mouth. "They always fought no matter when or where. This was before they dated but god, it was a war zone. Still is, I think."

They reached the hospital wing and she knocked on the door before pushing it open. Gabrielle's smile widen as she saw the motherly woman walked towards them.

"What's up Pom Pom?"  
Pomfrey gave a glare once she stopped before them. Harry chuckled at the nickname, definitely American.

"I told you to stop calling me that Ms. Riddle. Also, I checked you over yesterday. So, why are you here?"

Gabrielle looked over at Harry.

"Potter here was healed by Uncle Sephiroth on the train. I know he's fine but there could be some kind of side effects or some other we don't know of. A quick check never hurts."

Pomfrey raised an eyebrow as she waved Harry over to an empty bed. Harry sat down as Pomfrey pulled out her wand. She said a few words in Latin and the tip of her wand glowed with a different color with each pass. She sighed once she was done and walked away.

Gabrielle huffed and crossed her arms.

"Scan spells usually don't take that long. Those sticks take up one too many hands, I say."

Harry cocked his head to the side looking at her.

"I'll tell you later."

"Tell him what?" Pomfrey asked carrying a few potions. She put on the night table picking up a clipboard.

"Ok Mr. Potter, take these three now the other two before bed and see me in the morning. One is a blood regenerative; the other three are vitamins and minerals, and the last is a weak growth potion. Hopefully you can grow a bit more before your puberty ends." Pomfrey wrote some notes on her board. "I will be informing you new head of house."

"Huh?" Harry said after drinking the blood regenerative.

"Yes, since McGonagall has been appointed Headmistress a Gryffindor Head of House has been appointed. I believe he is Squall Leonhart or was Quistis Trepe given the position Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders. "Mom never works a lone unless it's necessarily a small group. They both took the job. Dad and uncle did share Slytherin and that should be entertaining."

Pomfrey snorted as she finished the last of her results and was sure Harry could stand. She dismissed the duo and Gabrielle smiled as she pulled Harry to their final destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Human Tears

A/N: You know you Love!!!! Don't Sue Bitches!!!

- - - - -

Chapter 4

McGonagall looked to her side at all the new employees she requested. They all wore muggle attire and one of them had a tattoo painted on the side of his face. She was slightly regretting hiring Rufus ShinRa and his staff but Dumbledore had a left a message that they would be the best help. She trusted the old man even after being dead for a year now.

The sound of the side door opening caught her attention. Harry Potter stepped through with Gabrielle Riddle walking out behind him. Riddle spoke to him before walking to her seat.

McGonagall disliked the girl the instant that Riddle had flicked her off. When she spoke with Rufus about it he had only laughed, saying that Gabrielle's parents where worse than the volatile guard. It didn't ease any of the older witch's worries. The girl's adoptive parents were strange with them both being young and having the tendency to be silent with mundane things and putting less effort on the larger problems at the school.

McGonagall turned her eyes to Gabrielle's parents to study them for awhile. Seifer Almasy was a big bully in her mind. Rough and cared less for those around him, she wondered if the man actually cared but then again Squall Leonhart was a blank page. No emotion cracked the man's face even with the request she had made for the two head's of house.

She studied them longer as Squall spoke with his daughter as Seifer glared at the students whom seemed to whisper about them, it reminded her of Snape.

The sorting was going on as Harry walked behind the staff to reach the Gryffindor table. He said hi to the professors that noticed him. He quickly reached his seat at the table between Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They gave him a look but Harry only shook his head as he watched the end of the sorting.

Once it was done and the hat stopped speaking Minerva stood with a sigh. She hoped all her decisions as of late weren't bad.

"Welcome back students. I am glad to know that your parents have put much faith in us to guard you from the dangers outside these reinforced wards." McGonagall started staring through her students.

"I am happy to tell you that we have received extra staff members from the states to help protect us in this time of war. So let me…"

"I will do that Professor McGonagall." Rufus said standing up.

Minerva stared at Rufus for a bit before slowly taking her seat so the younger man can have the floor. He stood up with a hand pushing his hair back.

"I am Rufus ShinRa, Deputy Headmaster and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Next to me is Zell Dincht, assisting the current Care of Magical Creatures," the tattooed blonde waved a gloved hand. "Quistis Trepe will be assisting in Transfiguration and deputy Head of House of Gryffindor," the blonde beauty tilted her head slightly. "Next is the Head of House of Gryffindor and Transfiguration teacher Squall Leonhart. Bedside him is Gabrielle Riddle, guard, and Seifer Almasy whom is assisting me in Defense Against the Dark Arts and also the deputy Head of House of Slytherin," the trio only stared at the students without so much as an expression. "Cloud Strife will be assisting in Potions and Sephiroth Strife is Potions Master and Head of House of Slytherin." Cloud smiled a bit and Sephiroth only crossed his arms leaning back. "Selphie Tilmitt will be assisting Professor Sprout in the Green house. Irvine Kinneas, guard, next to him is Head of the Guards Vincent Valentine and his second in command Cid Highwind." Each of the last people spoken either waved or gave a nod.

After his announcement Rufus swoop his arm to his stomach and bowed a little.

"We thank you for your time."

Harry watched Rufus as he thought of the man as too professional, like a business man. Yet, the rest of his staff would rather raise hell than teach; at least that's what Harry thought.

Minerva stood up stiffly after ShinRa sat down. She swallowed at the dead silence of the room but it's not everyday a stranger pushes a Headmaster or Mistress off their high horse. Her eyes traveled to the deputy Headmaster to see him run a hand through his hair. Turning back to his students she put on a smile and opened her arms.

"Well, let's eat."

----------

Harry was livid once he stood and started heading for the doors after the last announcements. Hermione and Ron had both asked questions through out all of dinner. He didn't feel like talking and these only made things worse when the demands on Riddle were made. He didn't know her and he wasn't inclined to find out right now.

He marched out the doors hoping nothing would happen between here and his dorms. Unfortunately running over a first year Slytherin wasn't it.

"Owww!"

Harry stopped once he felt something hit his stomach and looked down to see the Slytherin sprawled on the floor. The Slytherin was a first year and he had pain etched on his face. The first year hit the floor pretty hard after running into Harry. Harry stared as the youth slowly sat up. He sighed and held out his hand to him.

"I'm sorry."

The entrance to the Great Hall suddenly turned silent. The fallen Slytherin was stunned in shock and looked over to his house mates for help. One of the older years gave a slight incline to their head for him to accept the hand. The first year swallowed hard before taking the hand and being pulled up on his feet.

"Thanks."

Harry gave the slightest nod and let go of the hand. He probably should have held on for what happened next.

At the moment Harry let go of the first year's hand Ronald Wealsey had marched forward and pushed the unsuspecting kid out of the way. The Slytherin landed hard on the floor again and groaned in pain as his head connected with the floor. The other Slytherins were shouting at the poor treatment of their fellow mate but Ron only ignored them as he focused blue eyes on Potter.

"We're not done Harry!"

Harry winced at the yell but it was the last straw. Before he even made a sound a gloved hand rested on his shoulder. Looking over Harry had to turn his face up to meet the eyes of his Head of House, Squall Leonhart. Behind the brunette was Seifer Almasy with a scowl on his handsome face.

Harry heard a groan and turned eyes back over to the Slytherin. Riddle was helping the poor abused boy off the floor and checking his head.

"I believe you are Ronald Weasley?" Squall asked looking over the red headed youth.

"Yes sir." Ron responded with weary.

Harry watched on as Sephiroth bent really low to speak with the young snake behind Ron. The first year looked scared at first but he soon gave a small smile to the silver haired man. The first year turned to Harry and gave a wave before running off to join his year mates. For some reason Harry was glad the kid was alright and in high spirits.

"Would you like to explain to me why it was necessary to push that first year to the floor? Twice." Sephiroth said coming to stand behind Ron.

Ron turned to the tall man and opened his mouth but no words left it. His jaw kept going up and down like a fish.

"Shut your mouth boy. You have detention with the guards in the morning." Squall said as he started to guide Harry away from the scene. "Ten points from Gryffindor for the disrespect."

Ron grumbled before saying under his breath, "Great, even our Head of House hates us."

Sephiroth smirked as he put his hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezed to make his point.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for responding with disrespect." He squeezed a bit more to make his point clear. Ron yelped in pain and the silver haired man released his arm.

Ron gasped in pain and grabbed his shoulder while he glared at the retreating back of Sephiroth and Cloud Strife. He looked over to Harry but the teen was being ushered out the doors with Gabrielle pulling him in the direction of the door, a smile plastered on her face.

Ron was going to yell but the red eyes of Vincent Valentine appeared before his. They glared hard into those blues and on half of the dark haired man's face showed.

A red cloak covered most of his face with a red cloth wrapped around his head. It kept wondering eyes from examining his face.

The narrowed red eyes scanned the teen's face before he spoke.

"Be in the hall at five in the morning or suffer the whole day with us."

Ron nodded as the man stood up and followed Cid out the doors; the sailor looking man had a cigar in his mouth and he smiled evilly at the teen as he turned to leave.

Ron swallowed hoping that nothing bad would happen to him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Human Tears

Chapter 5

Disclaimer is on the first chapter!!!!

---------------

Severus shot up from the dreamless sleep that was too good to be true. Sweat poured from his pores and his skin had taken a darker color. He shook as the color receded and pale white skin surfaced once more. The erratic breathing came out bad at first then started to slow like the shakes.

He brought a shaking hand to cover his eyes as the shakes slowed and his breathing had slowed to even breaths. The images were too much to bear in his dream. The face was a face of betrayal and the pain in his eyes were burned behind his retinas. Yet no matter how hard he tried he could not figure out who this person was.

"Who haunts my nights so vigilantly?"

The questions went unanswered for another night as he stood from his bed and made for his shower. The water was refreshing and calmed his nerves but the images of that face flashed and pain shot through his heart. Clutching his fist Severus hit the wall with it to drive away the pain and image.

"No peace for the wicked."

The words were truth as he remembered walking by his Dark Lord's chambers one night and heard moaning that wasn't from pleasure. Severus now knew that even the wickedest of men had nightmares that they could not drive away.

Stepping out he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his thin waist. Severus stopped in front of the mirror to look over his body. It looked weak but not many knew that his body hid the power of his strength. It was all muscle and he prided himself in the fact but then again his kind was either lean, strong, and fast or bulky with strength but no speed. Severus had speed and he used it to its fullest.

Walking into his rooms he didn't notice the other person till they cleared their throat. He whipped around and stood in a defensive position. He was on edge till he recognized the person there.

Sitting on Severus' bed was a man with skin as dark as the night sky with hair as white as the stars shining at night. He was built a bit heavier than Severus and had a smile plastered on his face.

"I didn't know you were so jumpy Severus."

Severus stood in his position for a few more seconds to make sure he was the only one in the room. Relaxing Severus scoffed as he walked to his wardrobe to get dressed.

"What are you doing here Elkon? I don't remember ever being on good terms with you."

Elkon smiled showing slightly pointed teeth.

"But baby brother I only bring the concern of our parents."

Severus had pulled on his pants already but dropped the shirt he held as a newspaper a thrown at his feet. On the front page of the Daily Prophet was a wanted picture of him and Draco. Shifting he stared at his brother.

"I have it under control. Soon this world will belong to the Dark Lord."

Elkon smiled a bit at that.

"You really think that don't you."

Severus shifted as he picked up his dropped shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I see no reason not to Elkon."

Elkon started out as a chuckled before he out right laughed loudly at the commit Severus indulged him in. once he was done Severus was already in his thick robes that kept his body warmed.

"The light elves have already predicted his demise baby brother. So, why follow a walking dead man?"

"I have nowhere else to go."

Elkon growled at that.

"You have our home Severus!"

"It is not mine!"

"You are not one of them! You are a dark elf and that isn't going to change! No matter how hard you try to change your color it will only return with more force than the last!"

Severus turned to his brother and glared. He didn't need to be lectured by him, not when the face flashed before him and pain shot through his heart more than before. Severus clutched his heart and waited for it to bate away. Strong arms held him as he road out the pain. Severus had to look up into Elkon's face. He had forgotten how much taller his brother was and how the dark eyes, trait to only his family, shone with concern only for him.

"You hurt your mate recently. Why?"

Severus looked away as he buried his face in his brother's chest.

"I don't know who he is."

"That is a lie. You just don't want to know so you hide it from yourself to make the pain less. It will only make it worse."

Severus grunted when a house elf popped in. It squeaked as it saw the dark elf. Elkon growled at the creature that allowed itself to bow down to others.

"Master Severus sir, Master Draco is calling for you, Master Severus sir. He is saying his father will be out soon Master Severus sir."

Severus shifted out of his brother's hold and glared. "If that's all leave you worthless thing."

"Yes, Master Severus Sir!" it squeaked and popped away.

Elkon snorted as he turned to his brother.

"How can you be around those disgraceful creatures?"

"I have no idea. Tell mother and father I will come visit soon if your words are true."

Elkon growled before he spoke. "Do not doubt the light's ears. We may hate each other but when a crisis affects us all it will be the only time we listen to each other. Remember baby brother, this Dark Magic those humans taught you is nothing compared to the real power within the elves race. No matter how small they are."

With that Elkon walked through the door leaving Severus to ponder on his big brother's words.

----------------

Squall sat behind his desk slowly flipping trough three files. Hermione Granger was on top, under her was Ronald Weasley, and last but not least Harold James Potter. The last one was a particularly large file and much concern for the walking solider. He and Quistis were both asked by McGonagall after the trio, now he knew why the requested had come.

These three didn't look for trouble but the trouble chased them like a cat chasing a mouse and the largest mouse was Harry. Squall was slightly surprised that a man well over fifty wanted the boy dead. McGonagall had given him and Trepe a brief story on the boy and it seemed that it was a bit overrated. In America the spell that had protected Harry when his mother died was not some ancient spell, but a rebound spell that was very hard and very complicated and one could lose their life. It seemed this Lily Potter had given her life for that very spell.

That wasn't the only thing that brought troubles to Harry. Both Sephiroth and Seifer had sent him reports on the boy's condition on the train. It had pointed to some kind of abuse, mostly likely child abuse in Squall's experience. Then there was Pomfrey's check-up and Gabrielle's verbal accounts on the boy. It all seemed to point to a bad home life and suicide written on Harry Potter's wrist. That was the last thing he needed, another dead student by razor blade.

The other two Gryffindors just a thorn in the side as it seemed. Granger was much like Quistis but the older woman had control even through there school years. This girl was smart and had the grades and evaluation from all the teachers to prove it. Each teacher expressed their great joy at her knowing her stuff when it only pointed out announce to Squall.

"I should warn the others about that before classes start."

With that said he moved on to the next file, Ronald Weasley. This boy was growing in the shadows of his brothers, all of them trying to be like them all and never really achieving a center. Squall found that the boy seemed to never turn from a point of view that is laid out in front of him. He also betrayed Harry more times than any Slytherin in the school. Squall only hoped that Gabrielle and him didn't have a go at it, she'd kill after his first word.

A knock on the door brought his thoughts to an end. He said for the other to enter and walked in one Harry Potter.

"You wanted to see me sir."

Squall nodded and waved his hand to the chair before his desk.

Harry looked around the room as he made it to the chair. Only the bare necessaries were within the room a desk, filing cabinets and the spare chair. There was nothing in the room that spoke Squall Leonhart's personality or that he even worked there. Though on the wall behind Squall's desk as a tapestry of a lion but it wasn't any lion Harry had seen before. It looked much darker and menacing than even his house lion. It didn't help that it was black and white instead of red and gold.

The brunette gingerly sat down hoping that nothing that happened yesterday had caused too much concern for his Head of House.

"Madam Pomfrey sent me a report on you condition Mr. Potter." Squall said as he pulled the report from Harry's file. "You're malnourished, low blood levels and your growth at this age is much for concern."

Harry looked at the floor hoping that this could be avoided. He didn't want to discuss his home life and the fact that both Almasy and Strife saw his wrist. Now he only hoped that his Head of House didn't do anything that would put him under constant surveillance.

"I've also spoken with Gabrielle last night. She was weary to leave you alone in the lion's den. This also includes the two separate reports I have received from Almasy and Strife that not only confirm her worry but theirs." Squall stopped there to let it sink in that he knew everything that had happen in the last twenty four hours. With a breath Squall continued.

"I feel no need to treat you as a child Mr. Potter. I understand what is happening is not your fault or the fault of any weakness you may have. I understand this because Gabrielle went trough the same thing."

Harry's head shot up to look at his Head of House.

"I will you now that if I don't step in and attempt to help you now, then Seifer and Gabrielle will take the matter into their hands. I'm sure you don't want that. Good."

Harry stared at Leonhart without making any sounds. He was too afraid to talk; if he spoke he might anger the man and then send him to a consular or worse. Swallowing to relive his nerves Harry just need one question answered.

"What's going to happen to me Professor?"

Squall flinched ever so slightly at the title.

"Don't call me that."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"It's either Leonhart or Mr. Leonhart." Squall said evenly as he stared in emeralds and saw wonderment. "I will ask Seifer and Gabrielle not to push you unless it is necessary understand. Good, but you must make the effort to come see us and take care of yourself. Do not go to anyone other than our staff since your Professors' don't know and will not know since it seems they have not dealt with this kind of situation before. So, take the time to see us and you more than likely survive this _war_."

Harry nodded a bit felt better knowing that he wouldn't have someone over his head watching his every move. As he thought about Squall and the others he felt that they were all too strong to be normal wizards.

"Are you here to help the war?"

Squall watched his student before answering.

"No, we're here to teach, that's what Rufus ShinRa told us. If you wish aid all you must do is put in a formal request to Rufus that is all. No, you may go."

Harry stood and turned to leave.

"Did you eat breakfast?"

Harry looked over his shoulder with a guilty look. Squall's eyes narrowed waiting for an answer.

"A little, I couldn't handle a lot."

Squall gave a short nod. "That's all, got to class."


End file.
